


The Session

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tickling, tickle kink, tickle session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Tony frowned suddenly, hand finally dropping from his arm. “Shit. You’re regretting it, aren’t you?”(Or, Steve wakes up the day after their first tickle session and doesn't know how to react)





	The Session

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're not into tickle stuff lmao

No one ever talked about the morning after. Maybe because not everyone were close enough to stay the night. Maybe because it was an awkward topic, or rarely thought of. Steve wished people would talk about it. He had enough friends and acquaintances who’d gone through this.

But then again, he felt as though people rather met at hotels than someone’s home. That way all parties would be slightly out of place, a jagged puzzle piece trying to fit into a bigger picture for just the night.

Maybe they just didn’t meet at night. Maybe they were smart enough to meet earlier so that staying the night was never an option.

He left the bed, left the curled up body sleeping on the other side, and walked out of the bedroom that was almost bigger than his own apartment. He could just leave. Grab his things and send a text about running late to something he’d forgotten. That was one thing that made their situation unusual. They’d had each other’s numbers for months already.

He couldn’t leave. They’d eventually meet again and things would just be worse if he’d run away.

He entered the bathroom, remembering his past self breathing deeply in front of the mirror the night before. Wondering what exactly was required for him to do quickly before going out to the other man and pretend as if he wasn’t nervous at all. How silly, he thought now. How utterly trivial to worry about something they’d both wanted at the time.

Steve relieved himself, washed his hands, wondered if someone really needed that big of a bathtub.

“Two could fit in it easily,” Tony had said with a wink. “You know how well soap works?”

Heat found Steve’s face. Jesus. He’d never be able to look Tony in the eyes after this.

He exited the bathroom. He could just leave.

Tony was awake when he walked back into the bedroom to contemplate whether he should grab his things or not. Blinking sleepily up at him, phone in hand. A lazy smile greeting him while Steve froze in the doorway. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Steve replied, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat.

Tony breathed out a laugh. “I don’t blame you. Damn can you be loud.”

The heat found a permanent home in Steve’s cheeks. “Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. It was amazing.” Tony sat up, putting his phone back onto the nightstand. “In fact, I don’t know if I would’ve enjoyed it as much had you not been so vocal.”

Ah. Okay then.

Tony tilted his head. “Are you gonna come in?”

Steve shook his head. “Right. Sorry.” He entered the room fully, unsure of what to do with himself so he decided that mimicking Tony would be best. Rounding the bed, he sat down tentatively on what had been his side during the night, aware of his exposed he was in only his underwear.

Tony’s hand on his arm startled him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, his smile unnatural. “Just a bit tired. You know, after everything.”

“You were a desperate one, you know. Couldn’t seem to get enough.”

Steve remembered hands on his skin, the padded handcuffs digging into his wrists. “I think I hadn’t realized how deprived I’d been.”

“I’m not complaining. That was one of the best sessions I’ve ever had.”

They’d talked about Tony’s experiences, which had made Steve’s lack of them very apparent. He crossed his arms. “Was it really?”

Tony nodded eagerly, lips curling. “I think the best part was seeing you enjoy yourself so much.”

“Really?”

Tony frowned suddenly, hand finally dropping from his arm. “Shit. You’re regretting it, aren’t you?”

“No! Of course not, I- I loved every second of it.”

“Then why are you acting so weird?”

Steve uncrossed his arms. “I don’t know. I just… I feel a bit-”

“Ashamed?”

“Not ashamed, but-”

“Timid?”

“Something like that.”

Tony’s face softened. “Oh, Steve. I knew you were easily flustered, but I didn’t think you’d be shy about it the day after.”

“No one’s ever told me how to act about it the day after,” he said, slumping down on the bed. “You’re being so calm, but all I can think about is how out of control I was.”

“I literally tickled you for hours while you were tied up,” Tony said drily. “Of course you were out of control.”

“Maybe I’m embarrassed over how much I liked it.”

“You think I would’ve done it had you not liked it? Consent, remember?”

“This is just so new to me,” Steve said quietly, and Tony’s hand found his. “It feels like I was caught doing something dirty.”

Tony hummed. “Well, fortunately you did it with a guy who’s been doing this for years.”

Steve’s lips twitched. “Was it really the best session you’ve ever had?”

“I am many things, Steve Rogers, but a liar I am not.”

Steve finally relaxed, practically melting into the mattress as the previous night filled his mind. They’d met in an online tickle community and had, after talking for months, realized they lived in the same city. Hangout sessions consisting of coffee dates and movie nights and meeting each other’s friends had finally resulted in the long awaited tickle session. Steve now realized it wouldn’t be their last one.

Tony poked him in the belly. “You dork. If I knew you’d be all shy I would’ve told you not to worry.”

It was something special to be around someone who knew all his sensitive spots. Who’d fluttered their fingers over his inner thighs and had heard him scream for mercy with the safe word still not close to leaving his mouth.

Steve felt himself blush again, something Tony noticed.

“Aw,” he cooed, the shadow of the perfect tickler-smirk flickering across his face. He’d been good. He’d been so fucking good.

“Stop,” Steve whined when Tony poked his belly again.

“Stop, huh? No round two?”

“I need breakfast first,” Steve said, Tony’s joke-but-also-not-really hanging between them. A promise, if they both wanted it.

Steve wanted it so badly he could barely stand it.

“All right then,” Tony said, suddenly standing. “Let’s make breakfast.”

Later, when Tony was making them pancakes, Steve reached over to place a quick kiss to his cheek. Tony, humming happily, had returned it.

Maybe the morning after was rarely talked about because of how intimate it could be. Maybe Steve wanted to experience it forever.


End file.
